LaGravis's Little Angel
by Laval-Angel of Chima
Summary: When Laval passes from the Dark Tribes battle with them, he takes a high cost to return to Chima. Once he returns, things seem to have changed while he was dead. But when the tribes notice a few feathers on him, questions arise to his revival. Now he has to tell his greatest secret to Chima. How will his father handle it? Will he be able to survive with his new 'appendages?
1. Exparation Date

"Oh, His father will not like this..." Cragger said as his friends watched Laval charge for the Legend Beast.  
Once the Lion Prince was hit, all time stopped. A silent corpse of a lion laid there where Laval was once standing.  
"So much for a 'Great Lion'." Spinlyn said crossing her arms, with Braptor and Scorm laughing.  
His friends rushed to him while the Dark Tribes rejoiced.  
"Laval! Laval!" Eris yelled trying desperately to shake Laval awake. But the lion didn't respond. No breathing.  
Nothing. Worriz opened Laval's eye lid, the lions eye rolled back.  
"Is he-?" Cragger began. Worriz shook his head.  
Laval had expired before their eyes.

_"Where, am I? Hello?" Laval called out. No answer.  
"Dad? Eris? Cragger? Anyone?!"  
Still no one. Just mist, fog and darkness. he recognized the fog.  
'Fog of Destiny...'  
Was he going through his destiny? Or was this something else?  
"Laval..." A voice whispered.  
Laval looked around. No one was around.  
"Laval..."  
There it was again! Still, no one could e around to whisper his name.  
"Laval..."  
The voice repeated. He heard it. He knew it was coming from somewhere.  
"Laval..."  
He followed the voice to see a small light.  
"Laval, over here..." The voice said again.  
Laval walked closer seeing a small lion cub. It was a girl, and about four or five. She was glowing white, and had this halo around her.  
"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He asked.  
The little Lion girl giggled, and said,  
"I'm Lu'lur. and, I know many things you never would."  
"Well Lu'lur, where am I?" He said kneeling next in front of her.  
"Well, this is The Path."  
"The Path? To where?"  
"The Beyond. Where Angels reside."  
"Angels...So, I'm-"  
"Expired."  
_  
"Laval!" Eris cried out in sorrow. The other warriors and Crominous joined in a mourning silence. LaGravis will not be happy, happy, happy.  
"You, **MONSTERS**!" Cragger yelled at the top of his voice.  
A now enraged battle started. The warriors fought, fought and fought. And brought down the evil tribes one at a time.  
"Please...No more..." Spinlyn begged the warriors weakly.  
"That's what Laval said when I was controlled by my monster of a sister..."  
But Cragger and the others sparred them. Though damage has already been done to not just them, but to the rest of Chima.

_Laval felt cold pain in his heart. Him. Dead. He couldn't be dead! But if he was,...  
"But, then why am I not going to where Demons reside?"  
"Because, you created the Dark Tribes, true, but you went to correct your mistake. And you helped save the rest of Chima."  
Laval still was confused. How could this little cu- Angel, know so much?  
"Well, I-I cant go."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, I have my friends, my father and tribe! I cant leave them. Not like this at least."  
"I understand. I can reincarnate you. But there will be a cost."  
"What cost? I'll do anything!"  
"You must remain a Angel. And, it will be a while for you to come back to life."  
"Consider it done."  
With a glow of her hand, Lu'lur touched Laval's chest, and then he glowed too.  
Then, he_ vanished.

The warriors tied Laval to the Legend Beast, and they all headed back to Lavertus's hide out.  
Lavertus was in shock at the sight of Laval.  
"He never need to die." Cragger said crying.  
"It's ok. I'm sure he's at least found peace for himself." Lavertus said patting the young crocodile's shoulder.  
Crominous hated Lavertus, but he knew the lion was trying to help them.  
"This is a sad day for Chima. But it will be no better for LaGravis." Crominous said looking out the window.  
They wrapped Laval up in a blanket, with a sword in his hands pointing to his feet. Eris placed a flower crown on his head.  
He looked peaceful. Like he was sleeping.

The next day, the people of Chima spotted them on the horizon. They cheered for their return.  
LaGravis smiled to them but then he felt something wrong.  
"Young warriors, where is Laval?"  
Eris, Cragger and the others smiles disappeared. The Lion beast kneeled down, and all saw the bundle on his back.  
They took the bundle off, and opened the blanket, for all to see.  
LaGravis wanted to scream from what he saw.


	2. Remembering the Melodies

"L-Laval..." He said his voice cracking.  
He placed a hand to his sons cheek, rushed back some loose hairs from his mane.  
"I'm sorry Sir." Lavertus said kneeling next to his old friend.

They took Laval to his room, where he was placed onto his bed. LaGravis kneeled next to his son and his broke to shards.  
"Laval, my cub...You never should have never had to take this path."  
His crying could be heard in the hall. But his sobs were joined by the whole tribe. Every Lion was weeping.  
The royal family would never be the same again.

_"I should be close to coming back now." Laval said to himself.  
He was still glowing, and Lu'lur had to be back at The Beyond.  
He was on his own. He had vanished from their meeting place days ago.  
This was taking a long time. It must have been a few days already. His father had to have found out his ill fate by now.  
But then he saw a gentle light. It was very far away, but it was there.  
He heard a voice, half singing half crying. he knew it far to well.  
"Dad? Dad!" He called out.  
His response was more weeping, sobs and tears of agony.  
"Dad! I'm coming!" Laval yelled, running towards the light.  
But the light didn't seen to get closer, just stayed at the same distance.  
That light was in the sky. How could he get to it? Nothing to climb.  
No way to jump certainly. He was a sitting duck. Sighing, he sat down on the pitch black ground.  
The Fog of Destiny loomed around him. He growled at the red fog. It only reminded him of how it tore  
him and Cragger apart as friends.  
"I'm sorry Dad. I wish I could hold you while you cried like you did me as a cub. Like I did you when Chima's balance was knocked of it's feet.  
You don't need any of this." He said feeling his own tears coming and falling. His crying came to join his fathers.  
But a amazing this happened. He began to sing! Lullaby's from when he was a cub. Rhymes his father taught him to certain rhythms.  
Songs his friends taught him from their tribes. Hours and hours of ballads. What was shocking was how well even in his dark absence, he remembers them all.  
Then the light in the sky glowed brighter, got closer and enveloped him. Next thing he was gone._

LaGravis had left for his room. Crying seemed like a good option for sleeping. He was to tired to try to get tired any other way.  
But he left the miracle taking place. Laval's body gained its tan colors back, his mane was a bright red again instead a slight darker hue.  
His voice resounded. Hoarse and rough at first, but then it warms into something splendid. All the way to morning. Than he finally stopped when he woke.  
He looked around, he was in his room! It worked! Lu'lur's reincarnation thing worked! He noted to thank her later.  
But he learned what the deal was. He had a white feather in his lap. He felt something move on his back. He moved his hand and felt, wings.  
He had Angel wings. After finding out how to hide them, he felt ready to go to his dad. But then plans were changed. LaGravis walked down the hall, to see his son, up and walking.  
"L-Laval?!"  
"Dad."


	3. Its Attached

"L-Laval!" Legravis said surprised.  
"Dad, it's ok!" Laval was hit with a hug so strong, he had to remind his father to breathe. This had to be impossible."Laval, my son! I thought you were dead! Gone from us all!"  
"Well, I was.."  
"What?" Laval's father said as he lightly broke the embrace.  
"Dad, I was really dead. But then some things you wouldn't understand happened. And then, well here I am again."  
It took LaGravis a minute to process what his son just said. This was hard to believe.  
"Dad, I'm a Angel."  
This made LaGravis's eyes widen big. His son. A Angel. A guardian of Cavora himself.  
"I cant say I don't believe you my son. If your a Angel, then you must be one." The elder king said as he pulled his son back Into a embrace. "I'm just happy your home."

Laval was welcomed back warmly by his tribe.  
He couldn't wait to see his friends again.  
_"Laval.."  
_He looked to see Lu'lur sitting on the thrones steps.  
She was waving at him. Once he got the chance, he slipped out to talk with her.  
_"_I cant believe it worked."  
_"I am too. Have you tried your wings yet?"  
_"Wings? Oh, no I haven't."  
"Well, I know your dad knows about you being a angel. But I'm not to sure everyone else will take this lightly."  
"Wow, way to ruin the mood... But thanks for bringing me back. I owe you one."  
"You can pay me back later. Join your tribe in the happiness."  
Laval nodded, and returned to his father. When no one was looking, he whispered to his dad.  
"I got to learn to use these wings later."  
His dad chuckled. Having a angel son was going to be a new experience to top having a normal one.

LaGravis met his son at the landing pad for the Eagles. Laval was flexing, flapping and doing other exercises with his wings.  
"Ready to fly son?"  
"Not entirely."  
"My I get the Eagles to help?"  
"But Lu'lur said they wouldn't take this lightly."  
"Lu'lur?"  
"Uh, Angel friend."  
"Ah."  
"But I would like it if you told our tribe about this."  
"Ha, I'm sure they would be as happy as I am."  
After the tribe knew of Laval's Angel half, they only knew to keep this quiet as well.  
Laval practiced flying short distances. Some times he would jump and soar a few feet from low windows.  
Any one watching understood what he was doing, but would say he looked kinda like a itiot. But then the wings made it look reasonable.  
Once the Eagles visited them, they felt the lift in spirit.  
Eris went to see Leonidas. She knew him, but knew he was a good friend of Laval.  
"Hey Eris."  
"Hey Leonidas. I'm sorry about your tribes loss."  
"It's ok."  
Eris was about to say something, but saw a white winged figure in the distance on a empty landing pad.  
"Who's that?"  
"What?"  
Leonidas looked to see Laval was figured out.  
"Is that Laval, With wings?!"  
"Uhh..."  
Eris told him to met her there, and took off.

"But watching the Eagles, I would say your getting used to this son."  
"LaGravis, what's going on? Ewald asked with Eris next to him and Leonidas behind.  
"Ewald, Well you see- uhh"  
The two knew LaGravis couldn't explain the wings, but Laval being alive again was their target.  
"You couldn't have faked again." Eris said.  
"You believe in miracles?" Laval asked.  
Eris pulled the wing lightly, getting Laval to give a quick, "Ow!"  
He then looked at her and smiled like it was a joke sort of.  
"Heh, Its attached."


	4. I'm back

"Heh, It's attached. "  
The two Eagles couldent believe this. A once dead Lion. Back in Chima, and with wings.  
"Laval-"  
"You were going to be told at some point Eris. We celt you and the others were not ready for the truth." LaGravis said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Well, I want to know now! And dont expect me not to tell everyone else.." the Eagle said crossing her feathered arms.  
The two royals looked at each other. LaGravis then sighed in defeat.  
"Laval is a, Angel."  
The two Eagles couldn't believe it. Angel? That cant be true! If it was they would have been told first thing!  
"Eris, If, If you tell the other tribes, I might not be able to show my face again! We wanted to at least, wait a while." Laval said touching her shoulder.  
"So we could handle it then."  
The three lions nodded.

The Eagle tribe was finally notified of Laval. One down, Ten more to go...  
"You know, It's a good thing you finally told us. We can teach you to fly properly!" Eris chanted as he flew next to Laval low.  
"Hey, I always did like to have a nice pair of wings, just didn't think it was hard to fly!"  
"When do you plan to tell Cragger?"  
"Well, I was wanting to tell them all at once, get it over with."  
"I can gather them at the Forever Rock. Even Scorm, Spinlyn and Braptor."  
"Sounds good. How's tomorrow?"  
"Ok."  
They were then called down for Eris to go home and Laval to eat with his father.

"You better have a good reason for bringing us all here Eagle." Scorm said has him, Spinlyn, Braptor and the other warriors of Chima came to the Forever Rock.  
"Well, What would you all say if I told you Laval wasn't dead anymore?"  
"Like, a zombie-dude?" Gorzan asked.  
"If this is to scare us, I'm not going to be happy..." Worriz growled.  
"Give her a chance boys. She didn't interrupt my beauty treatments for nothing." Spinlyn said.  
"What do you have to tell us Eris?" Cragger asked.  
"Well, Look up." The Eagle said pointing and smiling.  
They looked up only to then wear faces of shock.  
"Hey guys, I'm back..." Laval said sitting in a low limb of a tree awkwardly smiling and waving.


End file.
